grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Bishop
The stern, strict librarian who is constantly hushing people in the library, she is she adoptive mother of Sam Bishop former prime minister. Claire Bishop is her niece and she is also the aunt of Ken Bishop , the cousin of Janie Bishop and the aunt of Effie Bishop. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Mary Bishop had always been known as the stern, wanting to others off, never having fun and being very not amused. At times she also can be high strung. She became a librarian, known for her strictness.She has very little friends even among her colleagues due to her irritable nature. She is constantly shushing people whenever they are in the library. However Mary does have softer nature as seen as willing to take people in especially adopting Sam Bishop whom she helped grew up and would eventually become prime minister of the entire country. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is seen at the impromptu wedding reception for Johan and Yasmin wedding at the hotel. It was a chaotic time especially since there was no reservation made for the wedding. Volume 2 She is seen at the party for the return of Queen Constance and King Fufu from their trip to Africa. Volume 3 Angel moves to Grasmere Valley to be library assistant to Mary Bishop and lives with Mary. Mary organised a book signing for authors Abigail Williams, Jason Maxwell and Melvin Humes at the library. Volume 4 She is among those in the courtroom for the fictional trial of Marge stealing the cookie from James Dontos's cookie jar which Jack Strawberry had to prove in order to pass the bar. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. She turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis along with the likes of Regina, Christina, Isaiah, Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Larry Lothario, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. She is also seen criticizing against members of London Road Gospel Hall as they try to evangelise and she believes they have the gospel wrong. Volume 7 She is seen seen visiting Sam Bishop at his office pleading with him not to give up being Prime Minister after Michael Novak has threatened the country destruction if he doesn't resigned. However Sam resigns from being Prime Minister much to Mary Bishop's regret. When Sam retires to Rose Park Heights, Mary is visibly distraught over the move and resignation. Volume 10 Mary is among those at the Town Hall during the Mafia incident where the town has to try and stop the Mafia from taking out the entire town by finding out who the five members of the mafia are. Mary believes Mel who she does not particularly like is among the Mafia. It turns out in the end however that the entire town are only playing the game Mafia and that no one is actually hurt. Volume 14 Sam Bishop is staying round Mary Bishop's house for a number of days and with the abortion issue raging due to any attempt to make abortion up to birth legal, Sam is part of the fight to stop it. Ted Logan, Simon Logan and Amiee Cyprus all part of the fight to battle against it want to see Sam and go to Mary's house who indicates to them that he is there. Following this Sam manages to become Prime Minister after Mr Logan's connections to the Morley family and their attempt to murdered Jane Mabel's baby using the law is revealed. However while abortion limit remained reverted to the limit it had before the bill changed it until up to birth, Sam sacrificed the opportunity to get abortion completely banned in order to get into office. Volume 15 Her understudy Angel has gone off to Oxford in order to study. Volume 17 She ends up coming to Club Flamingo and being those watching Chad Wilkinson win the lottery when many descend on Club Flamingo hoping he wins the lottery. Chad does and everyone is ecstatic however when it is found out many others have won it too all he has left is £1 causing everyone who was cheering left. Volume 18 She is among those who trying to declare how much she hate Josie Buxum after what she put the town through and trying say she hates her the most. Volume 19 Claire Bishop comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Janie Bishop her cousin also moves to Grasmere Valley When she placed a curfew on the University of Grasmere Valley, which resulted in Josh Harrow trying to climb out of the window and nearly died when he fell out is referenced by Isaac Ipswitch and Abigail Zane. She is at the church party and is seen having a conversation with Gary Robinson about his views of dispensationalism. Volume 20 Quentin Smithe is seeing when trying to arrange the seating for the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards, he is desperate to find someone who would be able to tolerate sitting next to Mary Bishop. When Brock Abraham a fellow librarian who is presenting an award gets a panic attack she is one of the few who wants to help and stop Pamela Thornton flirting and hassling him during his panic attack. She was also nominated for two awards. One for Matriach of the town which Daisy won and for Where the fun goes to die award where Melvin Humes won. Volume 23 Sam Bishop and Mel get married much to Mary's delight. Mary is also seen at Candice Priggot's party to introduce the new pastor Kevin Davis to the town. The two are having a debate over Calvinism when Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are directed to the two and have a conservation as they spot Nick Daco at the party. She is among those that leave the party after Vena Carron Farreau gets into a fight with Allie Wiersching over her shooting her father which she believes was premeditated murder. Volume 27 When a snap election was called for between Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop, Sam desperate to know the results decided against his better judgement to go and see Mother of Chaos for a prediction in the future. Both Mel and Mary Bishop both advice him against this as they see her as a crackpot, dangerous and into NAR. She declares that Sam will win as the prophecy says. Sam is reassured however it is clear Mother of Chaos is anything but a profit as Tessa Crab manages to win the election much to Sam's horror. Volume 29 Jeremy Thompson and Adam Thompson come to Grasmere Valley in order to spread their message and story of Jeremy going to Heaven and back and seeing Jesus. They manage to do a book signing at the library much to Mary Bishop's annoyance. However from their story the likes of Sharon Penn and Lady Lynette Parsons end up believing the story and soon enough the entire town are caught up with the story with many claiming to have gone to Heaven and back, some seeing Jesus, some going to Hell and back and some doing a combination of the three. Volume 34 Audrey Strong decides to run her own meeting with all those wanting to get at the DVD before Barbara Novak reveals it to the world to which she said it would ruin Grasmere Valley. Mary Bishop is at the meeting as are Darren Sussex, Donny Gress, E.D.N.A, Helen Pere, Erin Fuelgate, Ashley La Roux, Elton Muslak, Dr John Ogden, Henrietta Rogers and Daniel Laidende. They all have their own theory which Audrey forces them to confess to. Mary's theory is it shows her once shouting in the library. Soon Barbara is seen taunting them with the DVD and everyone goes after her. Barbara ends up being killed and the DVD destroyed when Dedge throws Elton from his room and he landed on Barbara. Gavin Rossum manages to piece back the DVD to reveal that Tessa Crab, Drew Jane, Alvia Bath and Drew Fuller are buried alive and that was Barbara's plan all along. Volume 35 She is among those who lend her support to Ruth Ogden during her divorce of the century with Dr John Ogden. With Mary's uptight morality and nature it is said how she is perfect caricature for the other side to use against her and point out, just how crazy they believed Ruth and her side was. Volume 41 Mary Bishop called an ABP on John Swift Brock for not returning a library book and this was in the paper. Sherryl Coupin wonders when Kim Pope cries in disbelief when reading the paper that this was the reason which is was not. Volume 42 She is among those watching the dates that won the charity auction from the balcony at the La Vista restaurant. She complains that she found Lance Viccano and JJ Daniels too loud during their date. However she had no problem with Marky Keats hurling abuse at the tops of his lungs at Shelly McIntyre! Volume 43 Being the arch critic of Lady Augustina as she did not care for her works which she deemed as filth and banned them from the library, she ends up going to see her new play at the theatre just built and named after her along with Ms Izodel who is an arch rival of Lady Augustina. During the play the y end up finding out Aaron Mutz one of the performers wife was kidnapped just so Lady Augustina could use it to have Aaron display real emotion on stage. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop Mary is not happy that there is a party happening next door. Being she is known for hating anything remotely fun she decides to try and throw a tomato at those having the party to destroy their fun but Harvey Robinson among those at the party fired a water gun at her much to all those at the parties happiness and Mary Bishop's horror. The issue also gives a glimpse into what Mary Bishop did during the great fire created by Michael Novak and Franco Fabregas when the town was nearly destroyed as she unfazed kept on reading a book, which her favourite past time beside telling people to be quiet in the library. #8- 10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Mary Bishop not wanting anyone to have fun is revealed to be responsible for making the University have an early bed curfew. This results in Josh trying to sneak out of the window to see Abigail Zane and to fall nearly being killed in the process. #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway After Josh falls out of the window, Mary Bishop is among those in the hospital who ends up being engaged with Del in a shouting match as to whether or not Mary was partly responsible for the events that happened as a result of her idea. They are among the others there hoping to hear good news that Josh who is being worked on by Amanda Hathaway will survive. #5-7, #11 The Affair #11 Tale of Jill Hickey She is among those at the press conference of Tessa Crab when she reveals she is still with Isaac. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #13 Tale of Clara Rose Mary Bishop is seen in the library moaning at Mark Herman thinking he has hip music on. In fact it is Sean Debris trying to announce to everyone that he is inf act alive and not dead as it has been believed. #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #22 Tale of Johnny Williams When the state of the kitchen at La Vista restaurant is revealed to the town with the restaurant recently being taken over by Captain Poulet from The William Brothers, Mary demands when seeing Captain Poulet to get away from her house as she finds him so unclean. Soon Captain Poulet begs for The William Brothers as a result of the incident to take back the restaurant. #19-21,25-26 World Cup 2014 #26 Tale of Debby Laddy When the plane is going down and everyone thinks they are dying, Mildred is heard complaining that she didn't return Pride and Prejudice to the library and that at the funeral Mary Bishop would cuss her out as a result. Mary Bishop does not appear in this issue and is just mentioned. Thankfully no one dies as they managed to all survive. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey She is seen telling Sue Anne Mackey who is chatting away to Harvey Robinson to shut up while they are in the library. #48 That’s My Turkey You Turkey! #48 Tale of James Williams Mary hates Christmas, and especially hates when people start preparing for Christmas, earlier and earlier. At the start of the comic she moans why they are doing a comic about Christmas when it is Christmas. She then keeps popping up asking whether James Williams is right after he mistakes Matta Rodriquez for a Turkey and wonders what Dick Mason is doing with his gun. When James runs away from Dick who is trying to shoot him for trying to take a Turkey from his farm, there is a cabin which Mary is in. She invites him in the cabin for protection however James thinking spending time with Mary is worse a fate than death he pleads for Dick to kill him. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Sterling She is seen again moaning that it is not Christmas yet as it is still December and she goes around taking down decorations as part of her crusade against Christmas. Chaffeny Stirling is doing a Christmas Dance Recital which after the audition she decides to do it all by herself. During her performance however Mary not believing it is yet Christmas turned the light off, causing for Chaffeny who was known to be stuck up to bang her knee and for performance to end. She explains to the audience afterwards why Mary did saying anyone believed it was the right time to do a Christmas dance recital. deserved to have the lights turned out on their performance. People in the audience end up cheering for Mary as they did not like Chaffeny! # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 She thanks the readers for them reading the comic in celebration of the 50th issue. She also wants to clarify to the reader that she is not the strict librarian she is portrayed in the comics but a very lovely human being. Something which is very unlikely indeed. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas Day Mary Bishop is among those in the choir on Christmas Day supposed to be singing the carols when Kate Carey hogs the mic and sings all the carols to which Mary Bishop is wondering why she is hogging it. In the end everyone goes to sleep as Kate Carey finally finishes. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts She appears to tell Alisa Roberts, Becca Wilson and Anne Chapman-Candem to be quiet when they are in the library managing to appear above them much to their shock. #78 No Man’s an Island #78 Tale of Angleque Denson When Mary Bishop is among those listed as proof the world had been messed up a long time ago, Mary pops up and demands an apology. #96-100 What Christmas Means #96 Tale of David Braxton She is seen once again complaining that Christmas is not close by as she hates the fact that people celebrate Christmas especially when it is too early in her eyes. This year however she is more committed to stop Christmas and she is among those demanding to ban Christmas! #97 Tale of Abdul McGray Mary Bishop is at the Town Hall meeting wanting Christmas banned. He reason is because she hates it with others like Allan Lummon accept as a valid reason. Abdul McGray was meant to defend having Christmas but with him locked in the toilet Tessa Crab declared that Christmas was banned. #99 Tale of Della Richards Mary Bishop rings Della Richards, demanding her to arrest people as she feels a lot of people are celebrating Christmas covertly like those watching Lord of the Rings as it was released around Christmas originally and one of the Characters is called Merryn sounding a lot like Merry. #100 Tale of 100 When everyone is released by Della when the ban of Christmas is over, Mary is livid and wants them all arrested. However a large chunk of snow fell on top of Mary Bishop making her into a snowman and causing her to shut up. #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol Mary is seen exclaiming in the library when Aunt Carol comes in as there is someone more grouchy than she is. As she does she gets told off by Georgia who says she should be quiet and should know better as a librarian. #105 TWO YEARS!! #105 Tale of Two Years Mary is seen in the issue celebrating 2 years of the comic. When the narrator is trying to thank the readers for the readers for reading 2 years, Mary Bishop interrupts saying that they would have got far without the readers as the comics were published whether someone reads them or not just like those renewing X Factor whether the public watches it or not. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 2 Let’s Have a Gathering Mary Bishop with Angel goes round to the Prescot household as guests of Frugal Mum after she as do everyone in the house want to have their own gathering after Devon had his friends over and they caused a loud racket and made everyone in the house annoyed. With Mary's constant criticizing of everyone soon Frugal Mum's gathering causes much annoyance with everyone as well. Episode 10 The Easter Play Mary Bishop is among those cast in Ms Izodel nightmare take on the Easter story with his part being written out to be part Mary. The whole idea of Ms Izodel play is clearly blasphemous. Devon and Nanny Prescot lead the way in wanting to see the play taken down. In the end with Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy locked in their dressing room, PJ Simmons manages to give the Gospel message instead and upon them coming out of the dressing room are chased by the entire town for daring to but such a blasphemous mess on stage. Season 2 Episode 2 Bigotries Coming to Town Mary Bishop is among those filmed by Jon Stewart's segment Dumbiest Towns looking to belittle the town as being backward and then he ends up airing a heavily edited version. He had lied to them saying he was doing a documentary. Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion She is among those went to the cinema to watch ''Maze Runner when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience. Season 6 Episode 3 Wet Wet Wet Poetry She is among those at the Book club led by Kitty Baker when the poet much desired Addlington with his former girlfriend Helena are there were he talks about his poems and his rather dramatic life. Mary Bishop being the librarian oversees the event. Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo! When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy all have a meeting to try and get rid of Rob Paul. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair. Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon She sees first hand the impact Nigel Crump's incentive on paying people to get married as he sees in the grocery store store Nanny Prescot and Devon getting marriage proposals from out of the blue, much to their great annoyance. Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 13 Talk of the Town Frederich Thompson Hunter Walker Ranger III goes to the library to find out some history on the town and find out what was the darkest episode the town went through. Mary Bishop keeps chastising Frederich for talking in the library, something she does to anyone who even whispers in the library. He ends up asking her what was the darkest part of Grasmere Valley's past. To this Mary retells the story of how she thought the DVD that Barbara Novak had blackmailing the town was the time that she was caught shouting in the library something she found horrifying. She somehow brushed past the bodies buried underground which was what the DVD revealed. Frederich is more alarmed by the bodies that were buried underneath the ground and wanting to find more about that story asks where to go to which Mary suggest he sees Chris Greavers whom he can find by listening out to someone saying you work it out, his catchphrase. Episode 15 Book Hunters Beth the Dispatcher mentions the incident to Casper Mera of Mary Bishop calling an ABP on John Swift Brock for not returning a library book. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Frederich coming to town to try and find something to write a book on, is referenced by Mary Bishop when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. They wonder if he got to write the back to which Mary suggest's that he didn't even know how to use a writing or typing implement let along be able to write a book on the town.